Big Time Dirty Little Secret
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: The guys have just gotten back from the world tour. Now they are on a mission to stop the bad guys. Penny came back, breaking up James and Kristine. Kristine hates Penny with a passion, until Penny almost kills her a Nikki. Will Logan save Nikki And will James save Kristine before their time runs out?


Big Time Dirty Little Secret story

Characters

Name: Nikki Howard  
Age:19  
Boyfriend: Logan  
Bio: Hey it's Nikki. I am an secret agent trying to track down a criminal. I am in love with the most sweetest guy, Logan. But I am in love with his best friends too. I don't know how it happened but it did. Well going to the Palmwoods Pool to chill out with the guys and Kristine.

Name: Kristine Rocque  
Age:19  
Boyfriend: Austin  
Bio: hey it's Kristine. Well we are back from the tour from London. Let me fill you in; James and I used to date then I saw him kissing that Penny girl and we are through. I am currently dating Austin. I am kind of in a love triangle, only Nikki knows and she has the same problem. Well Bye!

~Nikki's POV~  
Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Kristine, Austin and I were at the Palm Woods pool. Logan and I were lying together on the beach chair while Carlos was looking enviously at Logan; Kristine and Austin were sitting right beside each other kissing and laughing while James was looking enviously at Austin. Kendall was envious at Logan and Austin because he had a crush on Kristine and I.

"I am so glad to be back and hopefully Logan won't be tranquilized again." I said and everyone was laughing except Logan.

"I told you I was having a bad day ok!" Logan responded.

I could see Austin holding a present behind his back, then he gave it to Kristine with pink roses. "Happy Anniversary." Austin said and gave it to her. She gasps and opens the present; she smiles and then kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh Austin I love it Happy Anniversary!" She said.

" That is what I was going to get her for our Anniversary!" I heard James say aside to Kendall.

"Well she would still be with you if you didn't flirt around Penny." Kendall told James.

"I guess you are right, but we were awesome and good for each other." James said.

"Carlos, James, Logan I think we should head back to our cabin. We have a new song to work on remember." Kendall said.

Kristine and I were standing right by each other Kendall kisses me gently.

"By Kendall." I flirty said.

He then walks over to Kristine and kisses her.

James walks by Kristine and kisses her. He then chickened out and walked along with Kendall. Austin came and kissed Kristine

"Bye Austin." Kristine says with a devious smirk.

Carlos walks by me and kisses me.

"Bye Carlos." I said.

Logan comes along and wrapped his arms around my waist; he kisses me and I winked at him.

"Bye Logan." I said with a seductive smile.

"I am in a love triangle…. What have I got myself into?" Kristine and I said at the same time.

[Big Time Rush Theme Song]

Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh

Make it count, play it straight  
Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go big time

What you want, what you feel  
Never quit, and make it real  
When you roll big time

Hey, hey, listen to your heart now  
Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose  
If you want it all, lay it on the line  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

" I feel Like a REBEL! PARTY!"  
We both said.

"I smell a party!" Mr. Bitters said.

" Uhh! We were just saying a party. You are stupid... Just because someone says party doesn't always mean party, moron." Kristine and I said.

Three hours pass by and I get a call from Logan that they finished the song and he wants Kristine and I to come and see them record and tell them their opinion of the song. I agreed to come immediately and I told Kristine the event. We got into my car and started cruising to Rocque Records.

In the car

"So what's the deal with you and James?" I asked Kristine.

She sighed and said,"I don't know…ever since our break-up, he has been kind of acting weird lately. It feels like he still has feelings for me. The thing is part of me wants to go back out with him, but part of me wants to go out with Austin. What should I do Nikki?"

"Well, if I were in this situation, then I would follow my heart." I said.

"But my heart doesn't know." She said sadly.

"Give it time. You and your heart will know when it's the right time." I said.

"But how will I know when it's the right time?" Kristine asked.

"Just trust me on this one and don't worry, you have to be patient." I said.

We arrived at Rocque Records and found where Big Time Rush was recording their song. Gustavo, Kelly, Kristine and I were all outside the recording room where the music keyboard was.

BLOW YOUR SPEAKERS

So hop in your ride  
Roll your windows down  
cause tonight's your night  
get lost in the sound  
gotta crank the music loud  
baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

Under the stolen lights  
feel the rhythm, the rhythm  
and it will get you right  
sweat it all out of your system  
you gotta free your mind  
let yourself unwind  
cause it's your night night night  
so get it right right right come on  
can you feel it inside  
it likes to go for a ride  
i know you need it  
i can see it in your eyes

So hop in your ride  
Roll your windows down  
cause tonight's your night  
get lost in the sound  
gotta crank the music loud  
baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

So hop in your ride  
Roll your windows down  
cause tonight's your night  
get lost in the sound  
gotta crank the music loud  
baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

I know you feel the heat  
i see you feeling the fire  
don't worry bout a thing  
fulfill your every desire  
the Dj's playing this song  
so now you can't go wrong  
cause it's your night night night  
so do it right right right come on

Can you feel it inside  
He likes to go for a ride  
i know you need it  
i can see it in your eyes

So hop in your ride  
Roll your windows down  
cause tonight's your night  
get lost in the sound  
gotta crank the music loud  
baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

So hop in your ride  
Roll your windows down  
cause tonight's your night  
get lost in the sound  
gotta crank the music loud  
baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

Oh whoa oh  
Let me hear you say  
Oh whoa oh  
this party is never over no no no  
oh whoa oh  
let me hear you say  
whoa oh!

So hop in your ride  
Roll your windows down  
cause tonight's your night  
get lost in the sound  
gotta crank the music loud  
baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

So hop in your ride  
Roll your windows down  
cause tonight's your night  
get lost in the sound  
gotta crank the music loud  
baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

"So how was that? Did you like it?" Logan asked.

"That was an awesome song." I said and Logan smiled and picked me up and spun me around, and then he put me down. I kissed him on the cheek and he put his hands around my waist and hugged me. James smiled at Kristine hoping he would get her back, but then she just rolled her eyes and walked away. James's smiled disappeared and he had his head down and walked away.

" James? Can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked.

"I guess." He said and James and I walked out so nobody would be in hearing distance.

"Hey what's been going on with you lately?" I asked.

" Nothing. Wait, how do you know? Is it that obvious?" He asked.

" Yes. Everyone has noticed. Tell me what's irking you?" I said.

"Well ever since Kristine's and my break-up I have been trying to apologize to her, but I never got the chance. And I have been trying everything to get her heart back to me, but all my plans backfire. Right now I really hate myself and Penny. Stupid Penny, she came in my life at the wrong time!" He said.

"Okay so you know what you should do…. You should say you are sorry and give her time to synch it in. Once she is ready then see if she agrees to be yours again, but be patient." I said.

"Thanks Nikki." He said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. "This is why I love you."

"No Problem." I said.

Kendall comes to where I am and gently pushes me to the wall. He then puts one a few centimeters above my head, and puts his other hand around my waist.

"Hey there Beautiful…" he said with a flirty smile.

I looked around to make sure no one was behind me. I already knew he was i talking to me. I was playing hard to get. "Are you talking to me?"

"There is no else girl beautiful that you are." He responded.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and gently brushed his lips on mine. He then moved his lips to my neck. After a few seconds, we decided to go back otherwise everyone will think me and Kendall are up to left. When we caught up with the other's, my phone rang.

" What's the sitch?" I asked in the phone.

It was my best friend, Agent Croft. " Agent Howard this is another mission you must complete. There is this guy about 20 years old. His name is Drake Smith. He might be in disguise and you might not recognize him with the picture I will send when you get into the V.A.N. Elite. He gets girls attention, and tortures them, and rapes them. They fall right into his trap. I will send you the rest of the information. Over and out."

"Whoa another agent! Dibs!" James said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

" Boyfriend!" I said as I dropped his arm off of my shoulders.

"You never told me you were a hot agent!" Logan asked snaking an arm around my waist.

" Well ya. I need a team since Drake might have henchman and you six are the one I know so are you in?" I asked.

" Guys since Nikki helped us, we should help her", he winks and I air kiss him when no one is looking, "So I am in."

"Nikki is my BFF! So I am in..." Kristine said.

"Nikki is my girlfriend, so I am in plus she is hot!" Logan said and I blushed.

"Nikki is my best girl friend and I love her. Plus she looks hot as an agent. SO I AM IN." James said.

" I am not freaking out, I am freaking IN!" Austin said.

" I just love an awesome adventure and I want to be a spy again. THEN I CAN MAKE MY COCONUT COASTER!" Carlos said. We all gave Carlos a weird face and told him that didn't make sense. We all got into the V.A.N. Elite and are all in different conversations. I was next to Logan. James and I were in conversation.

"How can I win back Kristine? I love her. I am too scared and afraid on the way she will react." James asked.

"Ok pretend I am Kristine and say what you wanted to say to her." I said. James grabs me by the waist then rocks both of us.

" Kristine. I wanted to say I regret everything I did that hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I want you to be with me. Without you being with me, there is no point in living. I just hope you can give me another chance." James said. James gently kisses Me.

"James, you are so sweet. I love you too. Just give me a little to think about it. AND SCENE! There you go, just give her time." I said.

"How do you know all this?" James asked.

"Experience." I said. There was an vigorous shake of the car. Everyone ducked and Carlos accidentally pressed the back door open. All of them except Carlos who was driving the van turn around. Kristine was hanging out of the back door. James comes over and grips Kristine's hand, then kisses it.

" I'll never let you go—" James starts.

"LIES!" Logan interrupts him.

"Dude!"James says.

" What it is from the Titanic. The girl says to the guy I'll never let you go and she ends up letting him go." Kendall said with a DUH face.

The car goes over a bump and Kristine falls; James and Austin are arguing on who gets to save her. I sneaks out to see if she is ok. When I find Kristine, Drake's henchman tranquilizes both Kristine and I. After figuring no one came back, Kendall and Logan go to find out where they went. Once they found them, Kristine and I are awake and still loopy.

~Kristine's POV~  
I am still a little loopy from the tranquilizer. Someone kneels next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Kristine, are you ok? What happened to you?" It looked like James. I am going to tell him I still have feelings for him.

"James? Oh James help me my leg is broken I want you back. James, I apologize for doubting you. James…  
" I said groggily. I then kiss Kendall thinking it is James. While we kissed, Austin and James see and we are angry with Kendall.

~Nikki's POV~  
Logan finds me, kneels down next to her and wraps his arms around her waist. I am still loopy, but awake.

"Nikki?" He asked.

"Logan? Logan….Drake ... Drake….." I hesitated.

"What about Drake?"

I was so worried that I fainted. Logan carried me and James carried Kristine back to the V.A.N. Elite. Once I awoke Kristine and I tell all we could remember.

"Hey it's getting late maybe we should find a hotel it's getting late" Logan said.

"OHHH! I can build my coconut coaster." Carlos said again. We all looked at Carlos weirdly and then ignored it.

"That's just lame." Logan said.

"Ur LAME!" Carlos said. Carlos and Logan started fighting and Kendall broke it up.

"Sure! Logan and I; Kristine and Austin; James; Kendall; Carlos; Kendall can get rooms. Look there is a hotel right there." I said.

Carlos turned the VAN in the driveway of the hotel. They then got their rooms checked in and they got situated. Logan was getting ready and I was watching T.V. The window was open, but my focus was on the TV. Someone was creeping out of the window and grabbed me.

"Logan!AHHH! Logan help!" I was yelling trying to get free but the guy was tall and muscular. Stupid muscles! I could see his face. As I was struggling, he pressed a cloth on my face and I passed out. I felt him put me over his shoulder and he left with me.

~Logan's POV~  
When I came out Nikki was nowhere in sight. I got worried and called Austin; Austin wasn't there. I was getting really suspicious. Then Kristine answered the phone.

"Oh hey Logan what's up?" Kristine asked.

"Nikki's missing. Where did Austin go?" I said.

"Nikki OMG when?" Kristine asked.

"Just now." I said.

" Austin said he had to take care of something." Kristine said.

"Did he say?" I asked.

"NO." Kristine said.

"I have a hunch that Austin might be Drake." I said.

" NO THAT CAN"T BE POSSIBLE? Can it." Kristine said.

"Maybe." I said.

"But Austin wouldn't hurt a fly… maybe a fly…. But not anything else." Kristine said.

We hung up.

~Kristine's POV~  
I started to watch T.V. Someone crept out the window and dragged me, I was yelling and screaming; no one came. I held the door with too much pressure that the door opened all the way. The person grabbed me and took me out the window with him and ran.

~James's POV~  
I was lingering in the hallway. I saw that Kristine door is open. I walked in and found out that she is missing. I grabbed the phone and dialed Logan.

"Hello." Logan said.

" Hey Bro." I said.

"Oh hey James." Logan said.

"Kristine is missing." I told him.

"So is Nikki. I had a hunch that it is Austin. I guess that we are going to have to solve this and get back my Nikki and Kristine." Logan said.

"AUSTIN I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF WITH THAT KID!" I yelled.

"James call Kendall and Carlos and to tell them to go to my room." Logan said.

We hung up and I went to Logan's room. Carlos and Kendall were there, Logan and I told them everything. We got in the van and drove.

~Nikki's POV~  
Kristine and I were dropped off in an old warehouse. We were tranquilized and tortured and drugged by the henchman. When Kristine woke up she saw her surroundings. She took out a pocket knife and started to rub it on the rope. I woke up and helped Kristine get out of the ropes. The henchman found out they got loose. We beat them up and we saw Austin walking down the escalator. We ran to him and told him what happened and then we hugged him.

"Austin come on, help us get out of here." Kristine said.

Actually I am Drake Smith. Sorry!" He said and then he had a evil smirk on,"I love Kristine!"  
While hugging us, Austin pokes the shots in Kristine's and my neck. We both get loopy and fall asleep. Austin ties Kristine up. I felt me being tied up.

A few hours later I woke up, but I am a little loopy. I tried to sit up but I fell back down on a bed. It felt cold. I looked down at my body and saw nothing but my underwear and bra. Then there was a figure.

"Logan. I love you can you cuddle with me." I said.

"Nikki, babe, you have to stop thinking about that womanizer and have fun with me. Logan is not going to help you, you are mine now!" Austin said, a devious smile on his face.

Austin takes off his clothes and he is in his boxers. He gets on top of me. He kissed my lips while and then he licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. His tongue wraps around mine and I try my best not to moan. I start screaming, I needed Logan. Where is he when I need him.

He pulls away and moves his lips down my neck again, sucking every bit of skin that he possibly can in between kisses. Unable to help it, I moan loudly. Suddenly, he moves his hands under my top and I pull away quickly.  
"Austin, please... Don't do this. You love Kristine not me," I beg as I start to cry. He pulls me against him and nibbles my ear gently.

"It's okay, darling. Trust me I will make you moan and scream my name," he murmurs, kissing my neck repeatedly. I struggle against him, but it's no use. His gentle grip is still as strong as an iron grip.  
"No... Please...," I whisper, crying harder as he pulls the white barrett out of my hair and lets my curls fall loosely around my face.

"Please don't do this," I beg. He bends close and pecks my lips.

He was staring at my bra and panties with a small smirk. He smirks, then he looks over my body again.

"Trust me, sweetheart. You'll satisfy me MORE than I want you to," he whispers, pulling me against him.

Before I can protest, he straddles me. Slowly, he moves his lips from my lips... to my neck... to my throat... to my collarbone... to my belly.  
"Somebody, help, please...!" I scream as he slowly reaches behind me and unhooks my bra...

~Kendall's POV~  
On the road Logan is freaking out on how to get there and James is rocking while sitting down.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING I AM FREAKING OUT!" Logan yells.

"Oh I have a tracking device from Nikki's watch." The VAN said.

"No wonder she wears that watch all the time!" Carlos said.

We track her and we quietly enter: Logan with the tranquilizing pen, Carlos with the big blaster 30000. As we walked passed the sleeping henchman we walked into a hallway.

"Help... Someone help me." Said a muffled voice.

"Hey that sounds like Nikki." James said.

"That is Nikki!" Logan said.

We went up to the door and surprisingly it was unlocked.

~Nikki's POV~  
I was still screaming for help as Austin was kissing my neck. I turned my head because I saw some people moving. I realized that it was the guys.

~Logan's POV~  
We stealthily walked in and saw a guy in his boxers on top of a hot girl. Logan stop...you are dating Nikki. But she kind of looks like Nikki. Wait if she is Nikki, why is she making love with another guy. Wait, it looks like the girl is struggling. The girl turned her head to my direction and our eyes locked. She was crying. Wait that is Nikki!

"Logan?" She mouthed.

"Shh, we are going to get you out. Distract Austin while we try to find Kristine and we can get you both out of here." I mouthed.

She started moaning and I felt like my heart broke. That's supposed to be Nikki and I not Nikki and Austin. I snapped back to reality and we were on our search for Kristine.

We searched through doors, hallways, closets, bathrooms but Kristine was nowhere to be found. We came across this one door that looked like a closet door. We tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Austin! Let me out you dumb a-! You can't keep me in here forever." A girl that sounded like Kristine said. Wait that is Kristine.

"Don't worry Kristine its us." I said. Now she sounded like she had laughy-gas.

~James's POV~  
"James I love you, please take me back." Kristine said.

"I love you too. I just want to see your face." I said.

"How are we going to do that" I said.

"It's time for El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man." Carlos said and put his helmet on, patted the helmet. Then he took ten steps back and ran toward the door and knocked the door down. I looked at Kristine and she was tied up with bloody wrists and ankles. She had a cloth in her mouth. Logan took out a pocket knife and cut the rope around her. She hugged me and I carried her bridal style.

"Hey where is Kendall?" I asked.

"He was just here a second ago."  
Logan said.

~Kendall POV~  
I was walking around trying to find the door Nikki was in. I opened the door and I saw Nikki in her sexy lingerie and Austin that looked like he was passed out on the floor. She grabbed Austin's arms as he laid unconscious, she dragged him into the closet right next to the bathroom. Then she dust her hands. She saw her clothes were ripped into shreds, so she wrapped the silky comforter around her chest and let it drape down to her thighs. The comforter was tight around her body and I can see her curves. All of sudden someone tackled from behind, I saw long hair and it was Kristine.

"Kendall! Kendall! Kendall! KENDALL! LIPGLOSS! Look Nikki is trapped in your phone." And she threw my phone to the ground.

"Nikki is not trapped, she is on my background screen and you are going to BRAKE MY PHONE! IF YOU BREAK IT YOU ARE PAYING ME $900!" I said. She jumped off of me.

"Kendall and Nikki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes- Why ARE YOU CHECKING NIKKI OUT!" I shushed her but too late Nikki heard and she giggled as I blushed.

"Aww widdle Kendy is blushy wushy!" Kristine said like a toddler. She then smacked me on my head. Nikki just flipped her hair and walked toward me. She was trying to turn me on and she knew that it was working. Dang I am falling for her, HARD. Play it cool Kendall.

I walked to Nikki and whispered in her ear, "Nikki" she giggled.

I wrapped my arms around her waist feeling the silkiness of the comforter. I whispered,"Nikki I want you."

She looked like she was going to kiss me, then Kristine smacked my head, "Ouch what was that for!"

"You are so dumb, you're so weird. Mommy Kendy yelled at me." She was pretending to fake cry.

"Maybe later, right now we need to make sure the others are ok." Nikki said and I pouted.

~Nikki's POV~  
We walked out of the room and we went down the hallway.. Kendall was still turned on and he tried to make a move on me. I left him hanging, but that make him turn on even more. We saw the guys, but I didn't see Logan. We walked up to them.

"Hey have you seen Logan?" I asked.

"Ya he was here a minute ago and now he is gone." Carlos said.

I started to get worried and I ran down the opposite hallway. I heard moaning and giggling and I was shocked to see...

~Logan POV~  
I was walking to Nikki's room to  
see if she was ok. I got lost and I saw a door that looked exactly like the room Nikki was in and I walked in. The lights were off but a hot girl was in the room. The room wasn't pitch black so I could see some of here features. She looked a lot like Nikki. My babe was back!

~Penny's POV~  
I was planning to break up Logan and Nikki kind of what I did to James and Kristine. Then I can have both the guys to myself. As Logan walked in the room, I had to have my Nikki impression so he could think Im Nikki, and when Nikki walks in here, she will scream his name and then he will realize I am Penny. Then it will be too late for Logan to apologize.

" Hi Logan." I did in my best Nikki voice that I could possibly do. It worked, Logan is too easy to fool. Logan came close to my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nikki, Nikki, I want you. I need to show you how much I love you and I can't take it anymore. I need you." He whispered and carried me bridal style to the bed. He gently but roughly put me on the bed. I could tell he was turned on. This will be a piece of cake. He started kissing me roughly and I did the same to him. He to the robe of and stared at my lingerie. He traced his finger down And up the fabric of my lingerie.

"You look hot in lingeries, Nikki!" He said. Things started to get heated up. I heard the door open and Logan saw Nikki. They locked eyes for five seconds.

~Logan POV~  
I heard the door open and saw Nikki in a silky comforter. Wait if that is Nikki, then who is that I am making love with.

"Nikki?" I asked and she had tears forming in her eyes. She then flicked on the lights. I then realized that I was doing it with Penny. GROSS!

"Nikki I can explain." I said, realizing what I have done.

"No I don't need to heard you're lies! We are over." She said.

"But Nikki you know that we are madly in love with each other, we can't live with each other at all." I said.

"Then I would rather die than be with you, you two-timing jerk!" Nikki said. OUCH that hurt.

"That can be arranged." Penny said.

"No Nikki, don't do this. I love you." I said. She just rolled her eyes at me.

The Guards took off the silky comforter and took her outside. Penny dragged me with them. When we got outside there was a really deep lake next to us. The guys were there and Nikki and Kristine were in two barbed cages. They were sealed pretty tight. Nikki was crying ashamed to show me her beautiful face.

"What better way is it to see your loved one dying?" Penny asked.

"There is not a better way!" me and the guys said.  
They started lowering that cages in the water. The cages sinking but the second.

"Nikki I love you!" I said and the crates were at the bottom of the lake.

"We need to save them" James said. James and I went into the water and we swam until we saw the cages. Nikki had tears in her eyes and we locked our eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here."  
I said. She wrapped her hands around the bar of the cage. I did the same and I kissed her on the lips and any skin that I could reach. She was about to pass out, I had to think fast, but James pulled me up. We got a breather.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"It's no use. We will never get them out." James said.

"So are you saying just let them die. I can't let Nikki die. I love her I LOVE HER. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE IS MY EVERYTHING! I AM SO STUPID! SHE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL SO DOWN TO EARTH SO FUNNY!AND WHAT ABOUT YOU AND KRISTINE YOU ARE CRAZY IN LOVE WITH HER AND YOU ARE SAYING JUST LEAVE HER! YOU ARE A D- B-!" I said.

I heard something bubbling and I saw two things shoot out of the water. They looked like they were on fire and then it crashed a few miles from here. I ignored it and we went back to the PALMWOODS. I went straight to my room and laid on my bed. I saw the picture on my night stand of Nikki and I. Nikki was on my back piggy back style and we were smiling at each other. It was like we took that picture yesterday. I looked at Nikki and tears were forming.  
"I will always love you Nikki, no matter what. I wish you didn't die. I wish I didn't do it with Penny, we wouldn't be like this. I will never date anyone else, and you will always be in my heart." I said and I cried in my sleep.

~Kristine's POV~  
Here we are in the bottom of the lake. LIPGLOSS! As you can see I am still on laughy gas. RAINBOWS! I feel so dizzy. I feel like something is altering my DNA. I think the laughy gas is messing with both of our DNA. We are both feeling pain, tingling, and nausea, and dizziness. A few seconds later there was something bubbling and we shot out of the water.

*******2 years later******  
~Nikki's POV~  
It has been two years since we officially became part of the Teen Titans. I am currently loving my life; Kristine and I are in the Teen Titans, we have amazing yboyfriends, Robin and Beast Boy, and we have powers, HOW COOL IS THAT! Anyway speaking of Robin and Beast Boy, we haven't seen them in a week and we are starting to get worried. So Kristine and I went in search of them. We walked in an old warehouse and we saw two figures we walked closer to see.. ROBIN AND BEAST BOY!

"Starfire help us, we were trying to find RED X but then a gang beat us up and tied us here." Robin said. We turned into our Teen Titans thing and we ran inside the building. We both ran to where Beast Boy and Robin were and we tried to untie them but everytime we touched them we couldn't feel them. Then i felt a hand wrap over my waist and a cloth pressed over my mouth and everything turned black.

I woke up and looked down at my legs. I am my old self, they must have caught us off guard. I looked around and tried to get up, but I was too weak and feel to the floor again.

I woke up again, I feel kind of better, but I am still loopy. I saw a figure coming towards me. I think it's Robin. He has finally come to save me.

"Robin help me I have been tied up. I tried changing to Starfire but  
it won't work." I said.

The figure didn't reply, he just kept on coming closer to me. I was freaking out, I didn't know who it was. STUPID LAUGHY GAS! I started squirming. Bad mistake; I found out I was tied with rope. I had rope burns and my wrists and ankles were bloody. When I looked back up the figure was right in front of me. He leaned next to my ear and whispered in a husky.

"Nikki" the guy said. WAIT! I remember that voice. Where did I hear that voice from. It sounds so familiar. Where did I hear that voice?

Then it hit me; that voice that shattered my heart into a million and left me hanging there. He never came to see if I was ok. He had sex with Penny, the girl I now despise. He didn't call, text, no way of contacting me. I have a feeling that he said whenever he loved me, it was all a joke. He makes me feel like us together was a joke, like him and someone else made a bet that he hook up with me, then shatter my heart. Well you know what. IT DID! The guy with this husky voice, the husky voice that made me melt every time I heard him; his eyes that made me blush when our eyes locked. You want to know who he is. LOGAN HENDERSON! He is dead to me. D-E-A-D! DEAD!

My laughy gas is finally gone and I can see normally, no blur. I saw Logan.

We locked eyes and I was trapped. Great! He leaned in. Oh my god, his chocolate brown eyes shinning in the light. He is so gorgeous! His lips met mine, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He is kissing me! Yay! Wait he is kissing me.

I pulled back and slapped his cheek. He moved his hands from my waist and put it on his cheek. He had a red mark. He was shocked at what I did, but I didn't care for that jerk.

I was so angry that I turned into Starfire and let the power control me. I was flying; chasing him while shooting starbolts at Logan, trying to hit him. If this was a grade in school, I would get a F. Well I am sorry, but he deserves it. He toyed with me heart. I have never done anything and to get this.

~Kristine's POV~  
I woke up tied to a bed, i couldnt move, and tried to use my powers but it didnt work. Then i saw James come in the room. He had a devious smirk on his smug little face.

"Hey there hazel eyes. Look at you all sexier up." He said with his devious smile still plastered on his face. Man I wish I could slap that smile right off his face. First of all they second sentence didn't even make any Sense; and secondly, that's all I got to say.

He started coming towards me. I was struggling to get out of this. STUPID ROPE! For some reason I knew what he wanted.

He got on the bed straddled my waist and put his lips to mine. I didn't kiss him back, but then I started to. A few seconds later, I came back to my senses and pushed him away detaching his lips from mine. He looked at me shocked, ignored it, put on his devilish smirk again and started kissing my neck, sucking every bit of skin. I didn't want him to make love with me: he was being a total jerk before! I tried not to moan, but I failed epically. He smirked and slid his hands to my butt. THAT'S IT! I pushed him off and turned into Raven. Oh now you work. James then backed me against a wall and whispered seductively,"You know it is such a turn-on when you are Angry."

"Same old James."

"And how am I the same?" He said kissing my neck smirking. I pulled his hair and his eyes looked into mine.

"The same cocky, narcissistic, womanizer,-" I was cut of by the wall exploding and Logan came running out along with Nikki in her Starfire form shooting star bolts.


End file.
